Don't look back
by Noyesgirl
Summary: Miziki stumbles upon the Universe of the Four Gods, She becomes part of the legend, but there is one little problem...she's a cat! Better then it sounds, I'm not very good at summarys. HotohoriOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

To tell you the truth, I don't like cats, kittens yes, but not cats. My mom made a comment while watching a cat show, she said "all the emperors loved cats in the past" and I immediately thought of Fushigi Yuugi, thus, this story was created. 

Funny thing though… she doesn't like cats, so, why is she watching a cat show?

* * *

Mizuki ran down the street with her school bag in hand, her light golden brown hair waved behind her as she ran. She quickly checked her watch. 

_'Kyaaa! Only five minutes until class starts!'_ Skidding around the corner she picked up her pace she started running across the football field. Mizukis eyes widened as she saw the upcoming hurdles. _'hu-hurdles!'_ she sighed, not what she needed. "Here goes nothing!" she jumped on the first hurdle and started running across them, well tried to at least, that is untill she slipped and fell, getting up quickly she ran past the hurdles _'I wonder why I didn't do that in the first place'_

She shook her head and sprinted fourth once again finally reaching the classroom she stumbled in.

"Mizuki! Your late again"

"Sorry sensei, I woke up late again" she bowed and went to her seat.

* * *

Hotohori was sitting in his study reading over the same line that he had been reading for the past half hour. It was a truly puzzling line. 

"The second priestess will arrive and yet not be known" _'is there not only supposed to be one priestess?'_

"Your highness!"

Hotohori sighed, already eight in the morning and his advisors are already bugging him. He placed the scroll down and straightened his posture, and gathered his hair and placed his crown upon his head, being the emperor he must look the part.

_'and the torture begins'_

* * *

_'Lunch lunch lunch…'_ fourth period was unbearably long, her science teacher Mrs. Zenigata explained every detail of chemistry making sure the class understood, Mizuki could care less, food was on her mind and that's all she was determined to think about, without noticing she fell asleep at her desk. 

"Miss Watashi! What is the answer to this problem!"

Mizuki jumped up from her desk

"Rice, pizza, dumplings and a hamburger please!"

The teacher walked over and stood next to her fallen desk. "This is not a restaurant Miss Watashi, this is chemistry class!"

"No…food?" The rest of the class started to laugh

"Miss Yuki! Do YOU know the answer?" the teacher asked turning to the other slumbering student

"Gimme back my food!" she yelled flipping the desk up hitting the teacher in the chin.

"Miaka…that was the teacher…" Yui's bored tone spoke

"Oops" Miaka rubbed the back of her neck

"Miss Watashi! Miss Yuki! Into the hall and take two buckets with you!" The teacher said rubbing his chin

"Yes sir" came the two replies

(Yes, I included Miaka in this story, I hope you don't mind, also, the storyline may follow the original one at times)

"Say Miaka, how about we go to the schools library?"

Miaka's nose scrunched up "Library, why go there? It has no food at and it smells like dirty old books"

"They just installed new computers, I saw then set them up yesterday, and it's better then standing here with water buckets in our hands"

"So..were going to..cut class?" Miaka said

"Don't think of it as cutting class…think of it as..exploring " Mizuki grinned as Miaka grinned back. They put down their buckets and went on their way

* * *

"Your majesty!" 

"Your highness!"

"Sir!"

"Emergency!"

Hotohori sat patiently at his throne one by one solving the questions his advisors had to ask him.

"What color should the harem bedding be?"

"How should we fix your meal sir?"

"What shall we do with the peasant?"

"A thief is amung the palace! What shall we do?"

Honestly, didn't these men have anything else to do then pester him all day?

* * *

"Mizuki, look at this!" Miaka said picking up a red book "It looks too pretty to be in here with all the old books" 

"The Universe of the Four Gods" Mizuki read "So what?"

The whole thing was in some kind of ancient language but two lines were translated in English which she found odd.

"Read the next line!"

Mizuki sighed

"For indeed the moment this page is turned, the story will become reality"

"Isn't it exciting!" Miaka exclaimed

"It's not real.." Mizuki protested

Miaka smiled "let's just try it"

A bright red light shined and the book dropped to the ground, on the next page the words appeared…

"And so the priestess turned the page and the red light of Suzaku shone forth, the girls knew no more"

"Miaka groaned as she sat up. "Wh- what happened?" Taking a look around her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets "This is NOT the library!"

Men started to gather around her grinning with lustful eyes. "She looks like she can fetch us a nice price boys.." The men started to grab her and draw her but they weren't about to get what they wanted.

'_Hey! Get your mitts off of Miaka!'_

Jumping up onto the mans shoulder Mizuki pulled her fist back and gave him the hardest punch she could muster…

There was one problem though.. the hardest punch she could muster felt like getting hit with a pillow.

"You stupid cat! Get the hell off of me!" The man grabbed the cat and threw it on the ground

'_Cat?'_ Mizuki thought

"Mr kitty!" Miaka yelled

Mizuki looked down at herself and she was indeed a cat.

* * *

Bet you didn't see THAT one coming! And if you did you get a box of cookies! Well I hope you like the first chapter! It might have been a bit boring but starting off new stories isn't my strong point –sweat drop- It will defiantly get more interesting once I start rolling chapters out, that is if you guys like the story. 

Please review! If you don't review I'm not going to finish this story because I will think no one has interest in it, That's why reviews are important to me

Your reviews, my motivation.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm so sorry for not updating! My computer broke AGAIN, yes AGAIN geeze... But I am trying! Between everything I'm glad I can add a chapter, I'm using notepad so please excuse any miss spelled words. I don't have word, which sucks, but at least it works! well here is another chapter!

Thanks for the reviews! Also Thank you To a reviewer, They corrected me on something from the first chapter, I went and fixed it.

_Last Time:_

_Men started to gather around her grinning with lustful eyes. "She looks like she can fetch us a nice price boys.." The men started to grab her and draw her but they weren't about to get what they wanted._

'_Hey! Get your mitts off of Miaka!'_

_Jumping up onto the mans shoulder Mizuki pulled her fist back and gave him the hardest punch she could muster…_

_There was one problem though.. the hardest punch she could muster felt like getting hit with a pillow._

"_You stupid cat! Get the hell off of me!" The man grabbed the cat and threw it on the ground_

'_Cat?' Mizuki thought_

"_Mr kitty!" Miaka yelled_

_Mizuki looked down at herself and she was indeed a cat.  
_

* * *

_'This can't be happening, this has to be a dream, I can't be some feline, I don't even LIKE cats for goodness sake'_  
The men started to circle Miaka once again, with the cat out of the way they would have their way. Miaka went to the cats side and picked it up.  
"Are you okay Mr. Kitty?" Miaka asked stroking the cats white fur Mizuki replied _'I'm okay, though, I'm a girl Miaka'_ though, it only came out in a few "meows"

Miaka stood and placed Mizuki on the ground "Don't worry Mr. Kitty! I'll get back at these guys for hurting you!" with that Miaka charged '_I'm a girl! Is it really that hard to tell'_  
A few minutes later Miaka was captured her hands twisted behind her back.  
"Ahh! Let me go"  
"You should do as the girl says, unless you want a couple of broken bones"  
Miaka and Mizuki turned their head to see a man standing a few feet away. He had a deep shade of blue hair tied back into a long pony tail with a red ribbon. He wore some type of blue tunic, he also has these golden eyes that she couldn't figure out for the life of her.  
"Eh"  
"Get him!" The proclaimed leader cried "Too easy" With swift motions the mysterious man knocked the men out one by one.  
"Are you alright"  
Miaka nodded her head, gathering Mizuki into her arms she said her thanks.  
"Forget thanks, show me the money"  
"M-Money?" Miakas eyebrow twitched, "Sorry I don't have anything"  
The man huffed and turned his heel "Don't you know, money makes the world go round Later"  
"Hey wait!" Miaka called after him but he was long gone. "Oh well, looks like were on our own right Mr. Kitty"  
_'Yeah, on our own, and I'm a girl!'_ Hopping on a wagon Miaka and Mizuki settled down for a nap in the hay.

* * *

The sounds of trumpets and marching woke the girls from their peaceful slumber.  
"Whaaa"  
"Meow"  
_'What now..'_ Mizuki thought adjusting her eyes to the sunlight "Look Mr. Kitty! It's that guy that saved us"  
Mizuki looked over to where the man was and grinned _'You are going to be coming with us mr penny pincher'_ Mizuki hopped off the wagon and sprinted fourth "Wait!"

Tamahome felt a weight on his leg and looked down "Hey, your that cat that girl had with her aren't you?" He bent down and started petting Mizuki. "You probably don't care but I'm Tamahome"  
Mizuki was currently hanging onto his leg with her front paws.

_'Enough petting! You need to help Mr. penny Pincher!'_ But as usual it came out in a "Meow"  
"Man, look at the Emperor, all cozy in his rich carriage, I wish I could get just one jewel from his crown, then I'd be the happiest man in the world"  
Mizuki thought for a second, if she could get a jewel from that mans crown, Tamahome would help them right?

Sprinting fourth once again Mizuki jumped and latched onto one of the cloths that was hiding the Emperor and climbed.  
_'Being a cat isn't so bad right now'_  
She jumped off the drape and was ready to take another jump when a pair of hands rested around her shoulders.  
She paled, this is NOT good "Your majesty! Are you alright? Something was climbing up the drape!" One of his elite guards panicked.  
The Emperor smiled "Yes, I am fine, it is just a small cat" He replied stroking Mizukis fur.  
Mizuki felt herself blush, here she was sitting on the Emperors lap being petted, a few moments later there was shouting of a witch, Mizuki heard Miaka scream and darted _'Miaka'_  
"Capture them and bring them to the dungeon"

* * *

"Sire, that girl, a red light surrounded her, what does it mean"  
Hotohori looked to his advisor "That light was the light of Suzaku"  
"Bring the prisoners to me!"

(you know the whole thing about Miaka becoming the Priestess of Suzaku, I hope you don't mind if I skipped that part)

Meanwhile, Mizuki was STILL sitting on the Emperors lap.  
"Sir? Are you planning on keeping that cat"  
Hotohori looked down and scratched under Mizukis chin causing her to purr "Yes, until the owner claims it"  
"What shall the royal cats name be sir"  
_'Royal? Me?'  
_"Hm...lets see" He lifted her up from under her arms Mizuki blushed ten fold _'p-put me down! I don't care if you are the emperor, a good looking YOUNG emperor, you still have no right to look there'_  
"It seems to be a girl" he chuckled watching the cat wriggle in his hands.  
"How about...Sora"  
"Meow!" _'I think I can manage'  
_"Then Sora it is"

* * *

I wasn't very happy with that chapter but it needed to be done, next chapter will be better I promise! Please review

Your reviews, my motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again, I have come out of my lazy stage and am ready to update again! Mostly because I got bored of my constant laziness and I realized! There are people waiting for me to update my fics! So now, at 4:55 am, I shall update this fic! So sorry for making you guys wait! I hope you still like this story! And thank you so very much for the reviews!

_Last Time:_

_"What shall the royal cats name be sir"  
'Royal? Me?'  
"Hm...lets see" He lifted her up from under her arms Mizuki blushed ten fold 'p-put me down! I don't care if you are the emperor, a good looking YOUNG emperor, you still have no right to look there'  
"It seems to be a girl" he chuckled watching the cat wriggle in his hands.  
"How about...Sora"  
"Meow!" 'I think I can manage'  
"Then Sora it is"

* * *

_

The newly named Mizuki, now officially named Sora walked up to Hotohori as he sat comfortably on his king sized bed, he patted the bed as an invitation for Mizuki to jump up. Mizuki jumped up but didn't quite get there, being the kitten she was she didn't have the height or the strength to get onto the bed. Hotohori chuckled and picked her up.

"That was silly of me" he said stroking her fur "I should have known you were not able to climb onto my bed by yourself" he said

Mizuki purred as Hotohori scratched under her chin.

"Sora, how would you like to sleep with me tonight, we don't have bed for you yet and it would be cruel of me to have you sleep on the floor" He stated

'_Sl-sleep with you! That's, that's not such a good idea! I mean I'm just fifteen years old! I'm just…she then sweat dropped 'I'm just a stupid cat.. so I guess it will be okay..' _she thought as she meowed happily in response and curled up on the edge of the bed.

Hotohori was confused by this, he stroked her fur some more and picked her up pulling her near him.

"There now, you will be warmer this way" he said placing the covers over her

If Mizuki didn't blush before, she sure was now, never has she been this close to someone in the same bed, well, there was Kazuya, her little brother who did not live up to his name, instead of "peace of the night" he was more of "disturber of the night" with all his crying, Mizuki would always let him sleep in her bed so he would calm down. But this was different, this was a _man_ and more importantly the _emperor_.

After a while when Mizuki was sure his majesty was sound asleep she went to go and check up on Miaka.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miaka was in a predicament…what to do about underwear, truly a tragedy indeed. She was also thinking about back home, if anybody noticed that she was gone, or if she would ever be able to get back home again..

Tamahome quietly opened the door and snuck behind her.

"Your weird" he stated sitting down on her bed.

"T-Tamahome! How dare you sneak into my room!" she shouted

"Oh c'mon, I'm here to cheer you up, his majesty and I are worried about you." He said hugging her closely "Just cry if you want, cry yourself to sleep"

Miaka nodded against his chest and closed her eyes, the underwear problem could wait until later.

Mizuki chose to walk in at that moment and meowed letting them know she was present.

"Oh! Mr. Kitty! Oh, I mean Sora" she laughed "I kept mistaking you for a boy, I'm sorry" she said stroking Mizukis fur.

'_About damn time you got that right!'_ Mizuki thought. She looked over at Tamahome who didn't look too pleased that the cat had interrupted his time with Miaka.

"Meow!"

"What is it Sora? Are you hungry? I'm hungry, how about we go in the kitchen for a midnight snack, what do you say?" MIaka said

"meow!" Mizuki replied raising her paw.

Tamahome sighed, picking up Mizuki by the back of her neck he followed Miaka into the kitchen.

Mizuki hissed and tried to swipe at Tamahome with her claws, trying to make him let her go but it was to no avail.

'_Put me down penny pincher! I said put me down!' _

After the midnight snack They all went to bed, Tamahome kicked Mizuki out of the room saying "Kittys should sleep outside" so Mizuki had no choice but to go back to Hotohoris room.

There Hotohori was up and frantic.

"Sora? Sora, come on out, this isn't funny" he said looking around his covers for the cat.

"Meow"

"Sora!" he cried and scoped her up into his arms. "I was afraid you suffocated under the heavy blankets"

"Meow" Mizuki said licking his cheek. '_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you'_ she then stopped and thought of what she did, licking someone is like kissing them, if that's true then she just kisses an emperor without permission!

'_Oh god! I'm going to get skewered and thrown to the dogs!'_ she panicked

"Come now, back to bed we have to get up early in the morning" Hotohori said once again laying down,

'_Speak for your self buddy, you're the emperor not me, I'm sleeping in!' _Mizuki thought cuddling up to the emperor's chest. And falling into dreamland

* * *

It was dark all around and despite how hard she tried she couldn't find a single source of light to guide her. She reached out for anything to grab on to but there was nothing. Mizuki let out a frustrated cry.

"This is impossible! I have to be in hell!"

Out of nowhere blue fire shot up from above and below Mizuki as it circled and made a ring around her, trapping her in the middle. Mizuki let out a tiny squeak as wind blew from below making her golden brown hair swish in every direction. She peered down into where the wind was coming from and she took a step back. Big mistake. The fire made contact with her arm and she quickly brought her arm to her mouth and started blowing on it. "Hot hot hot! What kind of psycho dream is this! What happened to all my dreams about Orlando Bloom and all those hotties!" she whined. She was cut short though when a character seemed to slowly form in front of her. It was a woman from what she could tell. The woman slowly moved over to Mizuki, only her eyes visible despite that the fire was still circled Mizuki which Mizuki herself found odd that she wasn't being roasted alive.

"Great! Another person! Hey, can you tell me how to get out of here and back into my _real_ dream land?" she asked

"What makes you so sure that you're dreaming?" the woman replied. Mizuki noticed that her voice was deep and mature.

"Because my dreams are good dreams" She grinned "They consist of happy thoughts like me meeting Orlando Bloom and all that, and not to be rude or anything, but your no Orlando Bloom."

The woman disappeared.

Mizukis eye twitched "You don't just disappear on someone like that! Especially if they are asking you for help!"

She gasped as she felt a hand cut her chin from behind.

"My My My, quite the nasty little temper you have there little girl." Mizuki stayed quite. The woman took hold of Mizukis burned arm and started to dig her nail into her skin.

"Hey! That hurts! Let go of me!" Mizuki stopped as she hissed in pain.

"Now you will never escape…" replied the woman.

* * *

It was now early morning Hotohori sat up from his bed and stretched he looked down at Sora and his face grew pale.

"What is this? Blood?" He touched the small new stain on his bed.

Hotohori immediately scooped up Sora and ran through the hall calling for the doctor to meet him in the kitchen.

"Dear Sora…what has happened to you?" Hotohori muttered as he slowly placed the cat down on the kitchen table. The wound wasn't severe, but it still worried him.

I will be able to update more often now. I hope you liked the chapter!

Your reviews, My motivation!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy! So here is the next chapter!

Also, in the last chapter when it said "She gasped as she felt a hand cut her chin from behind." I meant "Cupped" not Cut, stupid me .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time:_

"_Dear Sora…what has happened to you?" Hotohori muttered as he slowly placed the cat down on the kitchen table. The wound wasn't severe, but it still worried him._

The doctor ran through the kitchen door with his medic kit in hand, going over to Sora he inspected her wound and went right to work. At that moment Miaka and Tamahome decided to walk in to see what all the commotion was about.

Miaka rubbed her eye and gave out a sleepy yawn.

"Hotohori…whats wrong? Did something happen?" Hotohori turned and was about to speak until he saw the priestess attire and quickly turned back around, no doubt a blush covering his face.

"Miaka, if you would, please put some pants on" he said. Miaka was indeed without pants; though her sleeping shirt was long enough he still preferred her to have pants of some sort on.

Whether she heard him or not he didn't know. Hotohori watched as Miaka gasped in fear at what he was going to tell her.

"Sora! What happened Hotohori!" she asked

"I'm not sure myself Miaka, but she will be treated with the best of care, that I can promise" He replied gently smiling.

Tamahome, who stood quiet, walked over to Sora.

"Who would want to mutilate a cat for?" he asked himself.

"Miaka and Hotohori immediately started yelling at him saying "She was not mutilated" and "It is just a few scrapes!"

"Mew…"

Time seemed to stop as all the heads in the room turned to see Sora on her feet.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought. _'Why is everyone looking at me like that?'_

Cries of "Sora!" filled the room, caused by Miaka and Hotohoris over exaggerated voices.

"Whats the big deal? It's just a cat" Tamahome stated.

'_For once I agree with him!'_ Mizuki thought

"Sire, the cat- er.. Sora, will be just fine, though her leg will scar"

"Thank you for your good work" Hotohori replied

'_Speaking of paws…'_ Mizuki thought back to her dream and gasped. It couldn't have been real right? Dreams are dreams, not reality. But the pain in her paw said otherwise.

"Meow!" Mizuki said trying to lighten the mood. She jumped up to Hotohori who gratefully caught her.

"Thank goodness you are alright, you gave us quite a scare" he lectured her. She licked him on the nose.

"Hey, you better put her down, her wound re opened" Tamahome said pointing to the now bleeding wound.

Just when Hotohori was going to place her back down on the table a bright red light blinded the room. As it died down there was no more Sora that Hotohori was holding, he was holding a teenage girl. A _naked _teenage girl.

Miaka shrieked

"Mizuki!"

"Huh?" Mizuki, now in human form screamed as she batted Hotohori away from her and covered her body with her arms.

Hotohori just stared, his eyes never leaving her, the heat rushed to his face as he blushed heavily.

Miaka quickly ran back to her room and brought out a set of clothes, after ushering the men out of the room and slammed the kitchen doors and slid down to the floor.

Mizuki Blushed and dressed as quickly as she could.

"Er… Thanks"

Miaka got up and hugged her friend

"I'm so glad your okay! I was afraid that you were lost and something terrible happened to you!" she cried

Mizuki smiled slightly and patted Miakas back

Miaka let the boys back in. Both recovered from the "scene"

Tamahome was the first to speak

"Where did the cat go?" to be honest, everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Well, about that… I'm the cat…I'm Sora"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter done! Mizuki has been revealed! Now the fun starts .

Your reviews, my motivation!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so terribly sorry! But school had me SWAMPED algebra is so hard TT but I finally got to updating, I will have another chapter up soon probably tomorrow, Since it's a weeked and because this chapter isn't all that eventful ' But please enjoy!

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight…You, a human being, claim you were Sora, the cat." Tamahome questioned. Mizuki nodded silently. 

"How.." Hotohori whispered

"Well, You see um, I'm not too sure myself" she lied, telling them that they were inside a book didn't look like it would go well.

"But-" Miaka Immediately protested

"Ouch" Mizuki winced and held her arm, it didn't really hurt that much, just stung, but a distraction is a distraction.

"Sora, Are you alright" Hotohori gently asked, Mizuki smiled and nodded

"Yea I'm okay, just stings a bit is all" She rubbed her arm lightly smearing blood over it. The wound itself had reopened that she can tell, but it was much smaller now.

"Hotohori called for a servant to get a wet cloth and clean the wound. Mizuki looked away, she could smell the alcohol on the cloth, she closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. After a few minutes of pain the wound was all clean.

"Your highness, I think you should see this." The servant said. Clearly carved in the middle of Mizuki's arm was the kanji symbol of "Sky." Several gasps were heard from within the kitchen.

"What? Whats wrong?" She looked down at her arm. "What…" she whispered, silently remembering her dream when the woman dug her fingernail into her arm.

"That woman!" Mizuki exclaimed

"Woman?" Hotohori questioned

"Yea, I had a weird dream that some woman dug her fingernails into my arm and its right where that symbol thing is, what does it mean anyway?"

Hotohori mentally sighed, he wasn't sure if this was a good or bad turn of events.

"The symbol means "Sky" or in Japanese "Sora."

"That's so cool! It's the same name that you gave her when she was a cat!" Miaka exclaimed.

"We all should get some rest and finish this tomorrow" Hotohori suggested ordering the servants to get a room ready for Mizuki and left.

Mizuki stayed up looking at her arm

_That really hurt you stupid woman_

She traced the symbol on her arm with her finger and sighed. What was Hotohori going to do with her, maybe think she was a witch and burn her at the stake. Then again, she didn't know what time period she was in; after all, in a way she did deceive him, not telling him that she was a cat.

_No one would have known! I couldn't talk!_

She went back to tracing the symbol on her arm to find it gone.

"Huh? That's strange" _Oh well, I guess I should get some sleep, it's probably three am already._

She fluffed up her pillows and fell asleep.

Hotohori was lying in his bed, the bloody sheets were changed of course. His mind went back to the scroll he was reading before.

Two priestesses…could Mizuki be the second? But she had a symbol of a one of the suzaku warriors. He then remembered the scroll saying that the second priestess would be "right under his nose" and a cat defiantly fit that description, but she wasn't a cat anymore. So is she a priestess a warrior or both? He would discuss the matter tomorrow after a nights sleep he decided. Ducking under the covers he waited for him to fall into dream land.

* * *

Well! Thats the end of that, next chapter will be up soon I hoped you enjoyed, although nothing really happened ' Oh yeah! her symbol is on her upper arm, not like where Tasuki's is.

Your reviews, my motivation.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm currently choking on fruity cheerios after seeing how much you guys liked my fan fic, You made me smile Sorry for mentioning Tasuki! But he will come along soon enough, it's hard to leave him out though.

Without further a do! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

A knock resonated from her door, in response Mizuki threw the heavy comforter over her head to block out the annoying sound.

"My lady, it's time for breakfast, you have been summoned my his majesty." The servant said through the door. Mizuki groaned as she tossed the covers away from her body.

"I'm coming!" She laughed inwardly, That's what she would always say when her mother woke her up for school, then come down fifteen minutes later.

"Are you decent my lady?" The servant asked

"Mizuki looked down at herself and climbed back, covers covering her legs, after all, she was just in a T shirt.

"Yea, you can come in now"

The servant opened the door and bowed. She had her orange hair in a tight bun with a pair of chopsticks to make it look nice, her bangs were as long as her chin and cupped her face. she also had beautiful amber eyes a well. She was dressed in a simple pale orange kimono.

"His majesty has requested you join him for breakfast in the dinning hall, he also requested you to wear this." The servant said holding out a beautiful silk purple kimono with pale flowers randomly scattered across the cloth. Apparently, there was more to the outfit then Mizuki thought as she sweat dropped at how many layers there were to the thing.

"U-Um, can you perhaps, help me with this" she asked nervously.

"You don't know how to put a kimono on?" the servant asked slightly shocked.

"Well, I DO just not one with so many, layers.."

"Oh!" the servant laughed "alright, it's simple. You layer it from thinnest to thickest, so this would go on first" she said holding up a thin silk cream robe, it had a stand up ruffle for a neck.

"Okay I think I got it!" Mizuki grinned

"I'll be waiting outside the door until your finished my lady"

"Um, what's your name?" she asked.

"M-my name?"

"Yea your name"

"Kiyomi, I'm Kiyomi" Mizuki grinned once again

"That's a great name! I'm Mizuki! So let's make this clear so I wont have to go over it hundreds of times, I'll call you Kiyomi and you call me Mizuki, okay?"

"But My lady! That's disrespecting you, I couldn't do that!"

"You can and will, and if someone doesn't like it, send them to me and I'll clear it all up!"

Kiyomi nodded and left behind the door.

Hotohori was sitting in the head chair at the dining table as he waited for his guests.

_What am I to do Suzaku, I am uncertain to what I am to do first she is my cat and now a beautiful woman-_

_­_His thoughts were cut short when Miaka and Mizuki walked in together with one servant ahead and behind them. One they entered the room the two servants separated and stood at the door.

"Please, sit" Hotohori instructed.

Miaka gasped

"Look at all the wonderful food!" She then paused "Er…what is it?"

"There are matters that are to be discussed after breakfast, is that alright with you?" He asked totally ignoring Miaka's question.

Mizuki went into panic mode at the seriousness of his voice.

_Ahh! He's mad! Strict business mode! I'm going to the stake! I didn't even have my first kiss!_

"Mizuki?"

"Yes!" she snapped her head to Miaka

"Are you going to eat that?" she asked innocently. Mizuki sweatdropped

"Yea, sorry"

* * *

After breakfast Hotohori, Miaka and Mizuki were in his private study.

"I have talked it over with my advisors about everything that had happened and have come to a decision."

Mizuki raised her hand slightly.

"Yes?"

"Does your decision have anything to do with brning at the stake?" she asked worriedly

Hotohori looked at her with the look of 'What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about" kind of look.

"What makes you think that?" He questioned still looking at her with the same look.

Mizuki fumbled with her hands and made weird gestures

"Well, since the cat and er, yea and licked, er and then the human, and sign arm thing!"

This time both Hotohori and Miaka looked at her strangely.

She slumped her shoulders.

"I thought you would be mad at me for not telling you I was a cat or anything."

Hotohori tried to stifle a laugh with his hand

"Cats are unable to talk, how would I have known?" he said with a smile

"Y-your not mad?" Hotohori shook her head.

Thank god! Being roasted at the stake didn't sound comfortable.

"There is one problem though"

"Whats the problem?" Miaka asked.

"Sora-" he stopped and gave a small smile.

"That's not your name is it?" he asked.

"Ah! No, you can call me that if you want, I don't mind!"

Miaka laughed.

"Her real name is Mizuki"

"Mizuki is a beautiful name" he replied. Mizuki blushed lightly

"Thank You."

"As I was saying, Mizuki here seems to be both a priestess and a Suzaku warrior, the light she emitted when she tansformes was the light of a priestess and the written symbol on her arm is that of a Suzaku warrior.

"That's great!" Miaka shouted hugging Mizuki

"Your both, lucky!"

"Eh?"

"I only have one question for you Mizuki." Hotohori said, all emotions wiped from his face. Mizuki nodded for him to continue.

"Mizuki. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

She stood silent for a moment.

'Since when did Pirates of The Caribbean come in to this!?' she thought slightly creeped out.

"Yes! Captain sir!" she saluted.

Hotohori coughed.

"Congratulations on your title as priestess and warrior of Suzaku. "

And yet again, she was hugged by Miaka and pulled toward the leftover breakfast food.

* * *

Whoo! That was fun to write, I hope you like it, I noticed I was kinda dragging out the day, I'm sorry, I just like to detail things, I'll try to make things a bit shorter…unless you like it longer, then it's fine with me '

Your reviews, my motivation!


End file.
